Previously, many types of devices have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for producing a structural frame that holds yarn in a predetermined spaced relationship for weaving fabric. The conventional method of weaving employs a frame with pins or pegs spaced apart on two parallel edges with yarn or thread stretched inbetween forming a warp A woof is added with yarn interwoven in an opposite manner. While this method is used for conventional materials, the invention is directed specifically to an application wherein a textile is manufactured in a different process stretching yarn between pegs forming a warp layer and a second layer 90-degrees from the first is laid directly on top but not interlaced. The yarn is then crocheted in a chain stretch to hold the fabric together. So recently patented, this method of producing a new and unique textile fabric is shown in FIG. 7 and is disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,381 which issued on Nov. 24, 1989. The problem that presently exists deals with the frame originally employed in this method of fabric construction that was well known in the art and consisted of a rectangular, oval, polygoned, square or round frame of wood, thermoplastic, composition board or the like. This frame utilized pins or pegs in the form of wood dowels or nails penetrating the frame to which the yarn was wrapped. These pegs, in order to be held by the frame, required location upward from the inside edge a sufficient distance to permit their attachment in order to have the structural integrity required. In a typical frame, the pegs would be positioned substantially 1/4 inch (0.64 mm) in from the edge. The weaving process utilizing the pegs caused some problems: first, since the yarn extends over the frame when wound, it is difficult to get the crotchet hook through the wound yarn because the wood gets in the way. Second, because the yarn has to travel around the pegs, loops remain on all four sides of the woven material when the material is removed from the frame.
This present invention is directed to solve these problem with the prior art and provide an upstanding structural leg that is even with the top of the frame and flush with the inside edge. This improvement eliminates the loops in the yarn previously created by the pegs inboard location and facilitates the final crocheting around the perimeter of the fabric in a neat and orderly manner. Additionally, in the new design, the clips may be moved or clips added to allow a closer or looser weave. Also, the detachable holding clips are economical and allow the weaving to be completed at a faster rate.